God-like Saiyan
(aura) |class = Power Up Transformation |similar = Unlock Potential Super Saiyan Power! Potential Unleashed }} God-like Saiyan, also called , is an empowered state undertaken by a Saiyan who gain the ability to utilize the raw physical might of the Super Saiyan God form without having to change into the form itself. Overview Concept and creation This state first appears in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, a pamphlet for the movie explained it's nature. Appearance When the God-like Saiyan state is activated, the user does not suffer from any significant change in appearance beyond the constant presence of a white aura while they fight; however, Goku Black is a minor exception to this, as he possessed a dual dark purple and black aura. Usage and power Goku was able to obtain this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God. He is able to access god-like strength without changing forms.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 When a God-like Saiyan attempts to transform into a Super Saiyan, they instead become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. It is noted in the anime by Vegeta that to retain this state, the Saiyan must raise their energy while also controlling it so it does not leak out - it is noted by Goku that initially it is very demanding to keep all the energy inside, with Vegeta calling it intense, and thus, like the Super Saiyan Blue form, this state requires absolute ki control to maintain it. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, the God-like Saiyan state does not possess godly ki. The form is used by Goku and Vegeta in the Resurrection ‘F’ movie and manga, and also appears in the Golden Frieza Saga of the anime. However, Goku return to using the Super Saiyan God form in the manga version of Dragon Ball Super and later in the anime's Universe Survival Saga as well. The power of the God-like Saiyan state was such that Goku was able to fight against the trained Frieza's true form. In the movie, Goku clearly outmatched the tyrant. In the manga and anime versions, Frieza's power was on par with Goku in this state. Vegeta also used this form during the events of Frieza's revenge. Duplicate Vegeta and Vegito possess this state, as they can become Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans. Goku Black also possess this state, as he can take on the divine variant of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan Rosé. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' This state was named Saiyan beyond God by Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, the appearance differs from their regular base form, showing sharper and more stern eyes. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Saiyan beyond God is introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it at the beginning of the fight and will return to it at the end of the fight. Zenkai Battle, The state functions as Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta's base form in-game. Xenoverse 2, the state appears as a form for Goku and Vegeta in their Whis Symbol outfits. It also appears as Goku Black's DLC base form. Vegito briefly appears in this state before transforming into a Vegito Blue in a Super Pack 4 DLC Parallel Quest. Though it does not appear as an actual form or power-up, the Saiyan Future Warrior can also be considered a God-like Saiyan in their base form after they acquire the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Awoken Skill from Whis. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a form for Goku (Super), Vegeta (Super), and Goku Black in his base form. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Saiyan Future Warrior was referred as a God-like Saiyan; during the "Parallel Quest 67: Power of a Super Saiyan God", the Future Warrior was told by Beerus to hurry up and unlock their Super Saiyan God power (which is the Super God Fist skill that can be obtained right after Goku drops from his Super Saiyan God form to Super Saiyan 2). After this Parallel Quest, Goku carries the Super God Fist more often throughout the other Parallel Quests in his God-like Saiyan state and in his Super Saiyan Blue form. **After acquiring their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Awoken Skill the Saiyan Future Warrior can technically be considered a God-like Saiyan in their base form though their base form's aura remains unchanged (presumably due to game mechanics). Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu es:Saiyajin más Allá de Dios Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations